Drain (ability)
.]] :''For the recurring sword, see Blood Sword. Drain (ドレイン, Dorein) is a recurring Black Magic spell from the series. It absorbs HP from the target to refill the spell caster's. Like healing magic, it works in reverse against the undead. When it is cast upon the user, it will always miss. Although this spell is exclusively reserved to mages, a weapon known as the Blood Sword, which is typically available for Warriors, acts similar to the spell when used to inflict damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II '''Drain' is a Black Magic spell which transfers HP from one or all enemies to the caster. This is reversed when casting on the Undead. The amount of HP transferred depends on the spell level. Any character can learn Drain by having them use the Drain Tome (called the Drain Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Drain' is a Black Magic Level 7 spell that can only be bought in Doga's Village or in the Invincible for 20,000 gil. Only the Black Mage, Sage, Magus, and the Onion Knight can cast it. ''Final Fantasy V '''Drain' is a Black Magic Level 5 spell. Black Mages can cast it as a spell, although Mystic Knights can also cast it on their sword to the same effect. There is also a Blue Magic spell with the same function, called Vampire, or Red Feast. ''Final Fantasy VI The Esper Ifrit teaches '''Drain' at a rate of X1. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Three Drain spells are included in this game: '''Drain', Drainra, and Drainga. They all have HP+10% and drain different amounts of HP. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Drain' is a normal spell that steals HP from the enemy and heals the caster. It can be refined from Life Magic Refine by using Vampire Fangs: one Vampire Fangs refine to 20 Drain spells. Junctioning to Status will enable you to convert part of the damage you deal to health for the attacking character. The amount absorbed is directly linked to how many Drain's you have junctioned (i.e 100 Drains would be far more then 1 Drain). The effect is similar to attacking with a hypothetical Blood Sword in that each physical attack results in the HP of the attacker being partially restored. There is also the command Absorb, learned from the Guardian Forces Pandemona and Doomtrain. ''Final Fantasy IX Only Vivi can cast this spell. Drain can be learned from an Oak Staff for 60 AP, and ignores Reflect. It costs 14 MP to use and can be learned for 60 AP through the Oak Staff. The enemy Ghost can also use this spell. Final Fantasy X '''Drain' is a Black Magic spell located along Wakka's path of the Sphere Grid. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Drain' is a Arcana ability for the Dark Knight dressphere. It costs 20 AP to learn and 8 MP to cast or can be used via the Covetous Garment Grid. The Gun Mage ability Absorb has the same effect but it absorbs HP and MP, not just HP. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Drain' is Black Magic spell available to Black Mages, Dark Knights, and Scholars. Unlike in other games, if used on undead it simply has no effect rather than being reversed. There also exists a more powerful Drain II available only to Dark Knights, which adds any excess health drained as temporary Hit Points. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Drain' is a Level 3 Arcane Magick that can only be cast when its required license on the License Board has been learned. It cost 18 MP to cast, and can be bought from the Eruyt Village for 3,200 gil. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Drain is a Level 2 Green Magick available in the Clan shop in Rabanastre. It can be used by the four mage Job classes, White Mage, Black Mage, Time Mage, and Red Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Drain can only be cast by Ba'Gamnan and the Esper Atomos. Lancet, one of Llyud's abilities, has a nearly identical function. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Drain' is a Spellblade ability for the Templar class used by Beowulf Cadmus. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Energy Mace teaches '''Drain' to the Sage for 100 AP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Drain' is an Arcanist spell learned for 300 AP from a Sleet Rod. Gallery File:FFIV_Drain.png|Drain in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFVI Drain.png|Drain in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Drain.png|Drain in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Drain.png|Drain and Absorb in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Drain.png|Drain in Final Fantasy IX. Category:Green Magick Category:Arcane Magick